brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Canada Prices
We discussed this earlier, but now we that brickset does CA prices I wanted to re-open this topic. Why not have the prices for Canada? It's not taking up any space in a negative way, it's information on LEGO sets, and it's available for us readily (or will be, and we have a number of Canadian users who could help with those). What say you all? 21:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like that :3 14:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I still think four prices are enough, if we would add a fifth, the Set template would make a line break in the prices section, which doesn't look very good. 14:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Which are they? We usually don't have more than 3... 14:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::US$, €uro, GB£ and AU$ (I think). Perhaps their could be a template at the bottom, so you could put all world prices, ie Euros in different countries. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds great! Care to do it for me? My html is a bit rusty at the moment and I'm not as good at getting it to look clean enough. 22:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really :P If I remember and find time I'll give it a shot ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think four prices is enough. I don't think theres a need to list any more, and it will only make the page template crowded, and look untidy. A template at the bottom ? no thanks sounds even worse to me Gladiatoring 12:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : and just further on this, as you said its been discussed before hand, so why change, because Brickset has them ? , This is not Brickset, and whatever changes are made there, do we really have to follow suit ? :Re: Boba - I tried some sort of collapsable list, but failed. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 12:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Glad-it's not because of brickset that we should have it, but that would make sense-if we can have a source for CA prices, and we are an encyclopedia of LEGO (with our main focus seemingly on the sets), we can ignore prices, but for people living in other countries than those four, we do not have prices for those sets....@CJC: Does it have to be collapsible? I thought it would get it's own field. 14:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can try make something liek taht, I dont get what your saying here ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like to have more prices, including NZ- I'm not sure how that would work though. 01:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure how they work in LEGO, but I know with hockey card boxes it's about $2 more than American. Not sure whether we should or not, but, more info is always useful. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 18:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC)